


Curiosity

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a suggestion from Candice, Dawn is unable to suppress her curiosity about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

I could have killed Candice. In fact, given the chance, I absolutely would, and I was one of the least violent people I knew! But I couldn't get it out of my head. I did love him. Why wouldn't I?

Because he was Akagi, of course. He hated being touched, and t-/that/...

But avoiding the question wasn't helping matters, either. I did love him. And...I was curious. What would it be like? Every teen movie, every book I'd ever read, told me it couldn't be anything but awkward and unsatisfying, but...ugh, damn curiosity!

I looked over, across the room at the other bed. We were spending the week in the Resort Villa, like we did every summer. He was sleeping with his back to me, and the sheets had fallen down from his shoulder. I followed the line of his arm down the length of the bed with my eyes, and bit my lip. I really was, just, /so/ curious.

Oh, to hell with it. He wasn't going anywhere. He liked spending time with me. I might chase him off for a little, but we would eventually come back together. It had happened before. 

I slid out of bed, striding the few steps across the room to his. Before I could gain my senses and stop myself, I had lifted the sheet and climbed in next to him. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind, and he stirred, but didn't struggle.

I may have heard a mumbled "what?" but I paid it no mind either way. The adrenaline rush had hit me. I kissed the back of his neck lightly, and he shuddered, and I nearly smirked. I knew that shudder. It was the one I got when I brushed my nipples getting dressed. 

I moved down his shoulder, tracing a line of kisses, back up to his chin, and he stirred, and rolled, and then he was looking up at me, eyes bleary with sleep.

"Dawn?"

I kissed his mouth, gently at first, and then fiercer, and I felt stupid, because I didn't really know how to kiss, but damned if I wasn't going to try.

At first, he returned it, but he woke quickly, and pulled away from me, sitting up and forcing me to do the same. "What are you..."

I sat back. I didn't want to crowd him. "I'm curious," I said simply - it was the truth, after all!

This, he could understand, of course. Curiosity drove us both, if in different directions. "Oh."

I took his hand. He flinched, but didn't pull away. It had been a while since he'd reacted to my taking his hand - surely it was because we were so close, and wearing next to nothing, and both of our chests were heaving because this was exciting and scary and... "I want to know. If it's us, it's okay. Right?" Why shouldn't it be? We'd done stranger things.

Slowly, he nodded, just once.

I nearly leapt forward, but managed to slow myself enough that I hoped I wouldn't intimidate him. I pressed my lips against his. This time, he tried to kiss me back. Both of us were sloppy, inexperienced, but it didn't matter, did it? It was about the effort.

I toyed with his hair, casually let my hand trail back down, to trace the line down the back of his neck. He shuddered again. I felt so powerful, but oh, that was so silly, but I couldn't help it, that catch of his breath made my heart flutter, and my stomach flutter, and deeper in my core, a different kind of flutter.

Awkwardly, he put his hands on my hips. I smiled, leaning towards him.

"It's okay. If we do something the other one doesn't like, we just say so. No big deal."

He opened his mouth to respond, but had to swallow before any sound came out. "Right. No big deal."

I kissed him once more, before moving down, tracing his scars, the outline of his muscles, bellybutton (he had a faint happy trail of tiny blue hairs, and oh my gosh that was such a silly phrase...!). I stopped, trying to ignore that I had no idea what I was doing. Well, besides looking at his boxers right in front of my face, at least. I was no stranger to pleasure, but boys were completely unknown. I knew what it was supposed to look like under there, but never actually...The thought crossed my mind that this probably confused Cyrus as much as it did me. Obviously he wouldn't be going into his own pants completely blind, but I really doubted he had ever...

I shoved my fingers in my mouth to keep from laughing aloud. I was losing my nerve...and then he found it, that spot I didn't know about yet.

He'd put his hand against my cheek, brushing my hair back, and he touched, just barely, one of my earlobes, and I sighed. Oh. I hadn't known about that.

I looked up and smiled wryly. "I'm sorry, it's just...I've never..."

"I know. Neither have I."

"I know." He might have been smiling back at me, one of those smiles I only knew was there because I'd known him so long. He brushed my earlobe again, and I nearly purred, but no, I was not going to be outdone! I tugged at his boxers (they were blue with lighter stripes and why was that even important), pulled them down over his hips. He tensed a little, and I just sat back. "We can stop."

He shook his head after a minute. "We don't have to."

"I'll make us even, okay?" I stepped off the bed, pulled my nightgown over my head. I wanted to blush and cross my arms over my breasts, not let him see my nipples sticking out. They were always the first to respond, stupid things. I'd had to start wearing padded bras to hide them, but now, I could not hide, because that wasn't what this was about. No shame, I reminded myself shakily. I hesitated with one thumb hooked in the elastic of my panties. I was suddenly worried that he'd think ill of me for shaving down there, but it was just so icky wearing a bikini and having to figure out if every little hair was tucked in! I looked at him, knowing my cheeks were burning.

He was amused, not by my hesitation, but at the thoughts flying back and forth at lightning speed and playing out on my face.

"Oh, hush!"

"I didn't say a word."

"You were laughing with your eyes!"

"I don't think that's how laughter works."

"You can just hush like I said and I'm taking my panties off and no one else has seen me naked and so help me if you laugh I'll kick you out of the villa naked!"

A solid yank, I stepped to the side, and they were gone, and I was back on the bed, wrapping my arms around him.

He kissed me, placing one hand on my back. He was so nervous, but he showed it more than I did, his hand was shaking, and he was hesitant, and this was all backwards, but I wanted to bring him out, to show him sins of the flesh, to bring him down from space, and into his own body.

I reached between us, down, to what I had shied away from before. All living flesh was warm, but this was different, it was on fire, and it didn't feel anything like the rest of his skin. It was like a steel rod wrapped in velvet.

He groaned, halfway between a sigh and something more. His fingers on my back tightened, and he was drawing me closer despite himself. I rested my chin on his shoulder, even though it was an awkward stretch to reach from there. My hand was grasping, moving tightly. It was fascinating, how the skin moved, I was almost hypnotized, but he kept me in the moment, his breathing heavy against my ear, and the occasional whimper, and my whole body was just burning up.

I didn't expect him to know what to do - why would I? But one hand found its way to my breast, and folded over it. His hand was big enough to cover the whole thing, and he squeezed, testing, just as I had. His fingers found my nipple, and I just barely managed to keep myself from crying out, but it was so close, and I knew he could tell. Oh, he was probably smirking where I couldn't see, all the while pinching, rolling, rubbing...smug bastard.

"I-I need..." I gasped, but I didn't know how to voice it.

He knew. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Really, there was only one place to go from there, and my whole body ached for it, even as unknown as it was.

We'd been all right until now, but we were suddenly awkward, as if I wasn't pressed against him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other trapped between us, feeling his pulse through...I-I couldn't think it! I just knew I longed for it, and suddenly, it was so funny, that we might be so at each other's mercy, and still so clueless.

I caught his mouth with mine before I released him, slid to the other side of the bed. He moved with me, supporting himself with one hand next to my head. Barely, I kept myself from declaring it "the moment of truth." We shuffled, trying to figure out just how this worked. I hooked one leg around his, and I could feel our skin getting so close, but it wasn't quite...

"D-down lower."

"I can't see anything."

"Neither can I."

"what if we turn the lights on?"

And then no, vehemently no, I shook my head. "Then I'll die!"

"Yeah, me, too, probably," he agreed.

I reached down and guided him in, gasping at the sudden tightness, stretching, the pinch when the whole thing was inside, and we were really doing it, weren't we? Slowly, jerkily, but we were doing it, and my head was filled with the stupidest thoughts.

"I can't stop thinking about Twilight."

It was the last thing he had expected, and he stifled a choking laugh, and his head fell onto the bed next to mine. "Why did you even read that stupid thing?" he demanded.

"I was bored!" I protested. The ridiculousness of that question while we were... "Move, please, it's too tight when you're still..."

He withdrew, and immediately, I regretted it, and pulled him back, and this time it didn't hurt so much.

"Just to be clear, I'm not a vampire."

I sputtered. "I know that!"

"Just saying."

I grabbed his head, determined to...what? I was laughing, as I ran my fingernails over his skull, and he sighed, and then I moved my hands down, and trailed that line on his neck, and the sigh became a moan, right next to my hear, and I felt his urgency.

"Don't bite me."

"What even...!"

"Well, you're the one who's so insistent you're not a vampire, okay?!"

"Now you're making it even more tempting." He leaned in, but not to bite me, to take one nipple into his mouth, and god, I was going to lose it.

There was no rhythm anymore, both of us had given in to the need, to be closer, closer, and we drew away, just so the next thrust might bring us closer still. My free hand squeezed between us, seeking that place that screamed at me for attention.

There was room for nothing but pleasure, and that...Oh, that was divine.

I heard myself softly encouraging him, but the words had no place in my mind, everything was skin, and sweat, and movement. He nipped, grazing my nipple with his teeth, and I gripped his head, his neck, his shoulder, whatever I was holding onto, and yelled his name, and there was a burst of light, like a solar flare in my head, and he was there with me, and we rode the wave of passion to its end.

He shifted, lying on the mattress next to me. I reached for his hand, and he gave it.

"I didn't know it could be like that," he said when his breathing had slowed.

"Neither did I." I turned to look at him, but he had closed his eyes. He looked so calm and beautiful like that, I thought. Sometimes, curiosity pays off.

 

It was quiet.

I stretched out, arms above my head, reaching out as far as they would go and then a little more.

"Ow."

I nearly flipped off the bed, and then the night before came rushing back, and I realized I had smacked my bedmate in the face with an elbow.

"Sorry!" I sat up, leaning over him to fuss about his bruised nose (never mind that I was imagining the bruise). "Sorry sorry sorry!"

"It's fine." He was rubbing his nose, still in that half-asleep state I hardly ever saw. He was so cute like that, in those so rare moments when he hadn't completely opened his eyes, hadn't let his face fall into that hard, impassive stare. His accent was so thick. Once I'd gotten him to tell me a story like that, and had spent the whole time reveling in how he sounded so elegant, before he woke up completely, and shuffled out of the room to make breakfast, leaving me flopped back on the bed trying not to giggle.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and a few minutes passed silently. I wondered if maybe I'd made him retreat and he was just too shell-shocked to shove me away, but no, he'd fallen asleep again. I smiled and moved closer to him. How easily my hip fit against the curve of his arm beneath me, and our hands slid together - he was so malleable when he was asleep, and it was not the first time I had carefully examined his hands. We were both fascinated by them, this extremity that humans used to explore the world. Today, I didn't need to examine. I just wanted to hold, and not even hold, that wasn't right, because then it was like I was possessing him, and I just wanted us to be even. I thought maybe I had shown him last night, that it was okay to lose yourself sometimes. Maybe.

"Morning." 

I smiled at him, just as much a greeting as it was a thank you for not pushing me away. "Good morning." My voice was brighter than bright, and immediately I worried that it might push him away. I was jubilant, but I shouldn't be, because then it was like I had challenged him, and won, and I didn't like to think of it like that. To say I had won was to imply he had lost, and I didn't want to think of it that way, but oh no, what if he did? "Are you hungry?" I asked, voice suddenly shaking.

"Not yet."

I bit my lip and waited. Was he going to say anything else? No, it didn't seem like it... "Is it okay? Are you okay?"

He looked at me curiously, weighing the question. "I don't know."

"O-oh..." My heart was sinking.

"But I think I need about fifteen cootie shots after this."

I snatched up a pillow and hit him square in the face, laughing and crying, and feeling ridiculous. "If you need fifteen, I need like, twenty, because boys are so icky!"

He pulled the pillow away, and I fell onto him in surprise, and then found myself blushing furiously when he kissed my cheek. It wasn't like we had never kissed before (last night notwithstanding), but on the few occasions we had, I had always initiated it.

I rested my head against his chest, and just hugged him. "I really love you, you know that?"

"Yes."


End file.
